


Hit Count

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: Right before Langa's match against Adam, two men from the future show up. One of them punches Adam in the face.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Hit Count

**Author's Note:**

> I watched episode 9 and got so pissed off about it that I told my friends I'd write this fic in five hours and I did. Then I didn't post it because it was unedited so I waited until today to actually look it over. I have like two other fics in mind for this fandom but I'm proud to say this is the first one I've finished.
> 
> To the sk8rs in the server, this is for you! Thanks for enabling me xoxo

“Langa, Langa! look how young we are!”

Langa doesn’t know what’s happening right now. One minute, he was watching Adam skate down a red carpet, and the next, two men appeared out of nowhere.

Literally.

There was an empty space and then there wasn’t, and Langa thinks they might be him and Reki from the future. He knows it doesn’t make sense, but Reki’s hair is undeniable, even if they’re on a man in his late-twenties instead of the high schooler standing next to him. The other man has his hair, too, a little longer and tied into short ponytail at the back of his neck.

“Who…?” Reki— _his_ Reki—mutters beside him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Adam is frowning under his mask, obviously displeased by the interruption. “Excuse me, I was having a moment,” he says smoothly to the two strangers. “If you could—”

Both men turn their backs on him, and the older redhead bounds up to Reki and Langa with a bright smile. “Seriously, Langa, look at my mini me. I’m so young.”

Langa’s older self has his own small smile as he approaches behind Reki. “You are. Hello.” He nods to the two of them.

“Um,” Reki says.

“Hi,” Langa says. “Are you us from the future?”

“What? Langa, what are you saying?” Reki laughs, but stops as his older self nods brightly.

“Yup. I’m Kyan Reki from ten years in the future. Nice to meet… well, myself.” He chuckles. Adult Reki turns to where Shadow, Miya, Joe, and Cherry are all watching and waves to them, too. “And you guys! It’s been a while since I’ve seen all of you like this.”

“We haven’t seen them in a while in our time either,” Adult Langa says. “Except Hiromi.”

“Yeah, he’s not too happy about that.”

“You guys are _still_ bothering me in the future?” Shadow exclaims angrily. “And don’t call me that!”

Joe takes this in stride, wearing an easy smile as he greets them. “You kids have grown up well. Are you married?”

Langa blinks and his eyes zero in, first, on Adult Langa’s hand, and then on Reki’s. They’re both wearing rings. He doesn’t know what to think about that.

Next to him, Reki chokes.

“We are!” Adult Reki confirms. “You and Kaoru-san basically took over the wedding planning.”

“Reki’s mom tried to fight you two over it,” Adult Langa adds.

Cherry’s eyebrows raise in surprise while Joe laughs loudly. “Glad to hear it!” he says. “’Kaoru-san’ huh?”

Cherry kicks the back of his legs. “Don’t say that name,” he hisses. “That goes for you, too, Reki.” Adult Reki smiles sheepishly.

“I can’t believe you actually got someone to marry you,” Miya scoffs.

Adult Reki’s smile turns sly. “It’s not that hard to believe, is it? _Ringbearer_?” Miya sputters and Joe’s laughter becomes even louder. Shadow is cackling now too. Langa coughs to hide his own quiet amusement. Adult Reki shakes his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. My sisters stole that role, but you were there.”

Langa feels Reki’s hand curl around his elbow as he leans close. “I’m so confused right now,” he whispers.

“Really?” Langa asks. He thinks this whole situation is pretty straightforward.

He catches Adult Langa’s gaze, and Adult Langa smiles as his eyes flicker between him and Reki. Then he turns back to look at Adult Reki, still teasing Miya like always. It’s nice to see that never changes.

“ _Excuse me,_ ” Adam coughs, bringing the attention back to him. His arms are crossed, and for a second, his expression is annoyed until he looks at Adult Langa and breaks into a smile. “You said you’re from the future? You really have grown splendidly.”

Adult Langa blinks at him. “Adam,” he says carefully. He doesn’t look excited to see him. Langa knows himself well enough to say that he thinks he’s actually displeased, but he’s not sure if anyone else would pick up on that.

Reki whistles lowly. “Wow, you look pissed,” he says.

Well. Langa stands corrected.

Adult Reki scowls and shoves his way between Adult Langa and Adam before the latter can get too close. “ _Wow,_ ” he says pointedly. “I never thought I’d see you outside of a jail cell again.”

Dead silence.

Joe’s jaw drops. Adam recoils as though physically struck and Adult Reki just stares at him, his eyes dark and cold. Langa didn’t know he could look like that.

“Honestly,” Adult Reki continues, hands stuffed in his pockets as he leisurely spins and drags his gaze around the area, “you’re the most surprising thing about all this. You, and seeing ‘S’ again. It’s been so long since it was shut down—I almost forgot what it looked like.” Scandalized gasps ring all around the track. Langa feels Reki’s hand tightening around his arm, and he lifts his free hand to place over his. His own breath has caught.

No ‘S’? He hasn’t been here long, but he can’t imagine it.

Adult Langa steps closer to Adult Reki to whisper in his ear. It’s a simple action, but somehow, it looks so intimate that Langa has to glance away, his ears feeling warm. He ends up looking at Reki, whose eyes are wide and disbelieving. _Of course,_ he thinks. Reki’s been here longer than him—it must be impossible for him to hear.

Although, Adult Reki seems fine with it, if he’s able to talk about it like this.

Langa looks again and finds that Adult Reki has a small smirk on his face. It looks… good, on him. Then again, most things look good on Reki.

He fights the urge to bury his face in his hands at the thought. Now _really_ isn’t the time.

Adam looks _furious_ now, so furious that he steps off of his board and marches up to Adult Reki with what looks like a scowl on his face. Joe and Cherry step forward, alarmed, but Adult Langa shakes his head at them. He doesn’t look too concerned, which must count for something.

“’S’ will never die,” Adam says dangerously. “I don’t know what you think you’re playing, but I’m not interested in talking to someone who can’t keep up. The jokes end here.”

“I’m not joking.” Adult Reki shrugs, unconcerned. “’S’ is shut down… hm, not too long from now, actually. In a few months, right after you get arrested.” His smile widens, his expression proud and smug. “It was a good day.”

“Reki,” Adult Langa interrupts. “I think we’re leaving soon.”

Adult Reki pauses and tilts his head. “Oh. Yeah, I think so, too. Okay, I’ll wrap this up.” He takes his hands out of his pockets and starts cracking his knuckles. Adult Langa looks surprised, but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh my god,” Reki says.

“What?” Langa says, looking at him questioningly. He looks a little scared. Langa doesn’t like that expression on him. “Reki, what’s wrong?”

“Will that be okay?” Reki mutters. “I mean… I guess he doesn’t look scared…”

“Your lies stopped being amusing a long time ago,” Adam says.

“I’m not lying, but I guess you’ll see.” Adult Reki rolls his eyes. He rolls his right shoulder back. “Last time, Kojiro-san had the honor, and I was too scared to even go near you, but now it’s been ten years and the Kaoru-san here hasn’t been hurt yet—” Joe makes a gutted noise— “so this is for me. The mini me, and everything you’re going to do.” Adult Reki flashes a grin in Langa and Reki’s direction— _handsome,_ Langa absently and shamefully notes—and then throws his fist right in Adam’s face.

Adam falls backwards, catching himself on his hands as he hits the ground. He curls forward as he clutches his nose. Everything seems frozen, and then, at the end of the red carpet, a man in a suit rushes over to kneel beside him in concern.

“Holy _shit_!” Reki exclaims, effectively breaking the spell over the crowd. “I’m a badass?”

“You were always badass,” Langa says. Reki stammers with embarrassment at the response, much to Langa’s joy.

Adult Reki grins, then winces as he rubs his knuckles. “Ouch. That was nearly as effective as when Kojiro-san did it.”

“Idiot,” Adult Langa chides. He takes his hand in his and looks at it with a frown. Then he presses his lips to his knuckles.

Langa sucks in a sharp breath, and his face is _burning._ Reki starts to slip away from him, but he grabs his hand before he can even think about it, keeping him locked at his side. He can’t bring himself to look at him though.

Adult Reki smiles, his gaze soft and fond as he looks at the other man. “It’s not that bad. Though, do you think I should ask Kojiro-san to help train me?”

“You wouldn’t survive,” Adult Langa responds, lowering Adult Reki’s hand and lingering for a moment before he lets go.

“True, but you’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

Adult Langa’s cheeks turn a light pink. Langa zeroes in on the ring on his finger and _thinks._

“I think we have about a minute left,” he says, obviously changing the subject. He looks around and stops on Langa and Reki. After a pause and a quick glance in Adult Reki’s direction, he walks up to them. “Hi.”

“Hi, uh… Langa?” Reki says, sounding confused.

“You really _are_ young,” Adult Langa muses. “Before we go, Reki, I want you to know that skating is only fun when you’re with me. If I—and that means both me and the younger me—” he glances briefly at Langa as though to emphasize his point— “if we didn’t have you, there’d be no point. I hope you’ll remember that.”

“Uhh? O-okay? I’ll keep that in mind?”

Langa chances a glance at him and is, secretly, pleased to find him blushing.

“And younger me,” Adult Langa continues. Langa quickly stands at attention, but the older him just looks amused. “Make sure Reki knows this. He won’t get it if you don’t say anything.” Langa nods, even though he doesn’t really understand. He’ll figure it out.

Adult Langa smiles, and then his eyes drift to Reki’s cast and his smile fades. For a moment, he looks regretful. Langa doesn’t know if he should say something, but before he can figure it out, the man turns around and walks to Adult Reki, who decided to talk to Joe and Cherry.

Adult Reki is in the process of telling Cherry not to have a beef with Adam _under any circumstances, just don’t do it_ , and telling Joe to _tie Kaoru-san down if you have to because we all know he won’t listen_ when Adult Langa sets a hand on his shoulder. He stops his spiel to smile at his—husband? They’re probably married, but Langa’s not sure his heart can take that.

“Hey,” Adult Reki says warmly. “Were you talking to little us?”

“Yes. I told them to talk to each other,” Adult Langa says.

“Oh, good.” Adult Reki looks their way and waves, smiling brightly. Langa hesitantly waves back.

“Not long now,” Adult Langa reminds him. “I think I said everything I need to say.”

“Ugh, we didn’t get _nearly_ enough time,” Adult Reki groans. “Okay, okay, what else? Uhh, Shadow!” He points at Shadow. Shadow points at himself questioningly. “Seriously, the goth clown look isn’t cool now and it’s not cool in the future. Please stop.”

“What the hell?” Shadow exclaims.

“Miya!” Adult Reki continues. “You’re so small and evil at this time! It’s adorable. I miss when you came in miniature-sized.” He grabs Miya in a headlock and rubs the top of his head viciously, making Miya hiss and flail. Adult Reki laughs. So does Langa’s Reki.

Adult Reki lets him go after a few seconds and scans the crowd. He stops on Adam and his amusement fades a little. Then, his eyes go to the man next to him, and the smile comes back.

“Tadashi-san,” he says. The man jerks and looks up, confused. “You’re an amazing skater, and you’ll be fine. Don’t be a stranger, and thanks for your help.”

“Yes. Thank you, Tadashi-san,” Adult Langa says. The both of them bow respectfully.

The man, Tadashi, doesn’t say anything, his expression revealing nothing. None of this means anything to Langa, but Adam’s face has twisted. Or it’s as twisted as it can be when he’s still holding his nose.

“I think that’s all the time we have,” Adult Reki says and stretches his arms over his head. “Oh, wait! I do have one more thing!” He points at Langa—or more accurately, he points next to him, at Reki still holding onto Langa’s arm. “Little me, I know sometimes the thoughts get too loud, but don’t stop skating. It’s always more fun to be with Langa.” He threads his fingers through Adult Langa’s, holding his hand gently, and he smiles at him. Adult Langa smiles back.

Langa’s face starts to burn again. He wonders if that’s what he looks like when he looks at Reki now.

God, he must be so _obvious_.

“Oh my _god_!” Miya groans. “I didn’t know you guys could get even _more_ gross! Go _away_ already!”

The two time travelers look at him, then back to each other, and laugh. And in a literal blink of an eye, they’re gone. As though they were never there to begin with.

But Adam is still holding his nose on the floor, and the man called Tadashi is still staring at where the two men just were, and Joe has already tugged Cherry away to whisper furiously with him about something.

Langa looks at Reki. Reki looks at him.

“So,” Reki says casually. “We’re gonna get married in the future, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> The current state of the future: Ad*m is in jail and there's no 'S'. No 'S' means that everyone usually calls each other by their real names now. Obviously Reki and Langa married, and so are Joe and Cherry. The reason why Reki and Langa haven't seen anyone recently is because Joe and Cherry are just really busy with their own professions and Miya is currently traveling the world. Shadow's the only one still hanging around and he wants to not be. Tadashi is sort of an acquaintance-friend. Maybe? They don't really go out of their way to hang out, but sometimes he'll skate with the whole crew. Reki and Joe are plotting to change that and really make the guy become their friend.  
> Also, Miya may have grown taller, but he's still shorter than Reki, which is an endless source of torment for him.
> 
> Also also, of course Joe was the one to punch Ad*m's lights out the first time around, for what he did to Cherry, and he actually did knock him unconscious. It was right before he got arrested, which was incredibly satisfying for everyone involved.
> 
> I don't care if any of this is impossible by the time the anime ends this is my canon now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
